Escape Fury
Plot Ben & Gwen were arguing over a game console. Ben: Gimme it, or I'll go hero on you! Gwen: No! No game for you! Ben: Okay, you asked for it! *Transforms* Heatblast! Heatblast chased Gwen out of Rustbucket, and made her run far away. Gwen: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heatblast, reverting: Take that! Dillweed. Yeah, Ben. He plays the new Sumo Slammers: Mega Smash. Ben: Oh! Yeah! New High Score! He sees Kevin at the door. Ben: Kevin? Kevin: Tennyson, I've decided to go good. They went out. It was windy. Kevin: Some Aliens are out to kill me, I don't want to Freaking die! I'm only 11! What am I gonna do! Ben: Look, freaking calm down. Magister Hulca told when this happens, call the Plumbers! Kevin: I can't! They think I'm evil! Ben: Unless I use this! *Transforms* Mindbender! Kevin: What does he do? Mindbinder: I can brainwash anyone to make them my slave also take control of their body! Kevin: You're gonna brainwash them?! MB, in a sarcastic tone: No Kevin, I'm gonna give them some tacos. Kevin: Don't make fight you. Mindbender: You don't make me brainwash you. Later on... At the Plumbers-verse.... Hulca: Kevin Levin?! Plumbers, attack!!!! Mindbinder: How 'bout this?! *In a hypnotic tone* Plumbers, obey me! Plumbers, in a drownish voice: Yes, master. Mindbender: Look, when the Alien Invasion comes to Bellwood, we are gonna fight 'em! Plumbers: Yes, master. Back at Earth... Gwen is telling the boys something.... Gwen: I found some research on The Alien Invasion. They're only try to kill the Levins. Because of your Brother, Kevlin Levin. They are from Awesometos IV and their species are Normands. Their King is called Upchuck Norris. Kevin: He did steal from their planet... Ben: Did you help? Kevin: Maybe.... LOOK I WAS 5! I HAD TO LISTEN TO HIM SO I DID! HE WAS A ROLE MODEL TO ME! Until Aggregor got him killed... Gwen & Ben: Aggregor? Kevin: You'll learn later. Gwen: Anyways, Upchuck Norris is- ???: The Ultimate Enemy? Gwen: Yeah, who's asking? ???: Me. It was Upchuck Norris, leader of The Alien Inavsion! UN: I've come to capture & kill you. The Trio: Why?! UN: You know too much. The Trio: About what? UN: The Alien Invasion. You can't stop us. Not even a Agency of trained heroes came stop us. Ben: Funny for you to say. PLUMBERS, ATTACK!!! The Plumbers, except from Max & The Magisters came from a hill. Suddenly, Upchuck Norris snapped his fingers. They fell down. UN: I'm unbeatable. Kevin: How d-d-did y-y-you do that? Gwen: Your not that strong. The boys: Yeah. UN: Grrr.... Normands, capture!!! Theme Some Normands grab Gwen, but the boys dodge. Ben: Goin' hero! *Transforms* Diamondhead! Diamondhead jumped to save Gwen. Upchuck Norris smiled with his hat covering his eyes. Diamondhead: Take this, losers! He tried to punch them, but a forcefield went around them, reflecting and detransforming Ben. They flew off. Max arrived. Max: What happened? Kevin! You're good? Kevin: Yuppers. Ben: G-G-Gwen is g-g-gone. She was abducted by an alien race called The Normands... Max: What?! Kevin: It ain't Benji's fault. We aren't strong enough. We are not the best! We cannot do it! Ben: We need to find his weakness. Max: That's Upchuck Norris. Kevin: We'll need a DNA sample from his equipment. Ben: I got his hat. Ben scanned it. He slammed it. Grey Matter: What?! Stupid Omnitrix. Max: We have to save Gwen, along with the whole universe. Kevin: You got that right. Ben: It ain't gonna be easy. But it's hero time! *Transforms* RATH!!!! This is new!!!! Later on at Ledgerdomain.... Ben: This isn't the right place... Kevin: Ledgerdomain. Mana at it's best. Max: This isn't where I wanted to go! Now at Awesometos IV.... UN: Tell us the secrets of the Omnitrix, mortal. (Shudders) Gwen: NO! Stinkfly: Take this! He shoot glop at Upchuck Norris. Four Arms: And this! He punched UN through walls. XLR8: Look out! He slid through his legs & kicked his face. Diamondhead: And the final touch! He stabbed UN. There was a HUGE explosion. All that was left was UN's Beard and Trix symbol, now Plumber Badge. Kevin took it. Kevin: I'm a Plumber now. Max: You're right. Gwen: You saved me! She hugged Max, then Ben, and Kevin for the longest. Kevin blushed. Kevin: Heheheh. Ben: Kev-vy likes Gwenny! Kevin: Dude! Ben laughed. Gwen: Where should we go next? Max: I'm thinking home. Meanwhile, in the null void... UN: Stupid kids. I'll kill them next time... Adwaita: They beat me too.... THE END? Major Events *Kevin goes good. *Ben defeats Upchuck Norris. *Gwen & Kevin are start to go out. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Kevin E.Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Grandpa Max Tennyson Villains *Upchuck Norris *Normands *Adwaita (Beated off-screen) Aliens Used *Heatblast (First Re-appearance) *MindBender (First Appearance) *Grey Matter (Accidential Transformation; selected Alien was Upchuck Norris, also first re-appearance) *Rath (First Appearance) *Stinkfly (First Re-appearance) *Fourarms (First re-appearance) *XLR8 (First Re-appearance) *Diamondhead (First Re-appearance) Category:Episodes Category:RexTennyson Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Ben 10: Evolutions